Mutant Baseball
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Hank's idea for team unity sports seemed like a good idea until they remembered that it was the X-men and Brotherhood playing, and for once it ain't the Brotherhood who start playing dirty.


Just an interesting thought. Set after Aloha, Truth and Lies, and Don't Wake Avalanche

**Mutant Baseball**

"This is a bad idea Hank," said Logan from where he sat in the stands.

"If its such a bad idea, then why are you watching?" asked Ororo with a raised brow.

"I said it was a bad idea, so it makes for good entertainment, 'Ro," smirked Logan.

Hank had gotten an idea most recently to try and get the teams to spend some time together that might not destroy something valuable. Baseball, it wasn't a bad idea, but he'd neglected one thing. It was the Brotherhood and the X-men playing. Both teams were negotiating the rules at that moment, as Amara sat by the scoreboard to the side of the field. They even had a small audience; Amanda, Arcade, Paul, Logan, Ororo, Charles, Ray, and Sam. Jubilee, Roberto, Rahne, and Jamie had gone shopping, something about Rahne and balls..and a sale. However besides the fact it was the Brotherhood, they neglected something else as well.... Pyro, the new member of the Brotherhood. As well as some other audience members. Back towards the wooded area around the Institute three figures watched the game.

"Mystique, I don't understand... ow.. stupid branch... why were here," said Magneto swatting some tree branches.

"I want to see the game," she grumbled, "And not as a bird..."

"You didn't have to follow Remy," grumbled Remy with an eye roll.

"We didn't know how to get in... though the Brotherhood is right, the security is really going down hill around here," said Mystique.

"I noticed," said Magneto as a bird left him a gift on his head, "I hate nature... er..."

"Shut it, looks like the games about to start," said Mystique as she sat down and began to watch as Scott and Lance talked to their teams.

"Now remember, the rules are as followed...." began Scott, turning his X-men baseball cap around.

"Anything goes so long as its not an attack on each other. So Toad, no slimming people, Fred and Pie, not punching, tripping, or kicking... Wanda, don't hex them, Tabby not bombing, and Pyro.... no being you," said Lance, as he adjusted the blue and black baseball shirt that Pietro had got them all.

"I feel that was a direct hit on my personal character," said Pyro, with a slightly hurt look.

"It was..." said Lance without hesitation.

"As for us, Kurt no teleporting people off a base. Rogue you can't knock people out, Kitty no phasing through people, Jean you can't float others, Bobby no freezing people's feet." said Scott.

"Still, it leaves a lot of possibilities open," whispered Pietro to Tabitha who smirked and nodded.

"We play until everyone on each teams been rotated... and Brotherhood you bat first," said Scott, tossing the bat to Lance.

"Finally, some entertainment," said Ray, leaning back against the bleachers.

"I don't know who to route for... Tabitha or.... X-men..." said Sam, scratching his head.

"Just smile and wave, man," said Paul from behind them.

"Good idea," said Ray waving to Amara from where she sat on the lip of the scoreboard.

"Arcade, aren't you going to watch the game?" asked Amanda as the red head opened his laptop.

"I figured its a good way to video tape so I can get more body angles for my next game I'm working on," said Arcade as he hit a button and put the laptop down.

"Oh... cool... what's it about?" asked Paul.

"Mutants," shrugged Arcade with a smile.

The X-men had officially taken their stand. Scott was umpire, Jean was pitcher, Rogue had first base, Kitty had second, Bobby had third, and Kurt had taken to be outfielder by himself. Lance picked up the bat and waited for the ball to be pitched. Jean pitched it normally, but them it began to do swirls and went right passed him as he swang.

"Strike one," said Scott with a smirk.

"It... oh I see how were playing," and Lance's face went into a devious grin as a small shake went through the ground and a few rocks floated around his bat acting like an armor on it.

"That ain't gonna help you, Alvers," called Rogue from first.

"Wanna bet..." smirked Lance as fast zig-zaging ball came at him, he swung and began running as the rock armor swung his bat for him sending it soaring to the field.

"Kurt!" yelled Kitty from where Kurt had been getting ready to take a nap.

"Vat... oh..." said Kurt as saw the ball role to him, and Lance dash to first as he whipped the ball to Kitty where Lance slid to a stop at second base.

"Safe!" yelled Scott from where he was standing with a grumble as Todd came to bat.

"Hey pretty Kitty," said Lance, dusting his black pants off.

"Hey," said Kitty with a slight smile, "You know, you look kinda cute in that.."

"Not as cute as you do in your outfit," he failed to hear yells of his name from his team members until someone slammed into him.

"Lance, what the hell!" yelled Todd as they both lay flat on the ground.

"I... oh man," said Lance as he quickly got up and ran towards third only to slide off the base as Bobby got the ball.

"Out!" yelled Scott.

"No fare Summer!" yelled Pietro, "Frosty can't ice the plate."

"I can so long as I don't ice the people. Remember, anything goes," said Bobby as Lance stood up with a grumble, "He would have made it, had he not been flirting with Kitty."

"My girl is in tight baseball pants, what would you have done?" asked Lance as he walked over to the angry looking Brotherhood.

"At least Toad managed to make it to second base," said Fred.

"I think considering his current situation at home, he made it a home-run," laughed Tabitha to Pietro, who snickered.

"Idiots," Wanda rolled her eyes and grabbed the bat.

"Jean, why didn't you spiral it for Toad?" asked Scott as he talked to Jean.

"Because he normally sucks at sports, I didn't think he could hit it at all, let alone out of the area.." said Jean as she picked up the ball and readied another throw.

"Come on," said Wanda keeping an eye on the ball as it began to dart around in the air, it froze in front of her and she hit it.

"Did she just.... yup," said Scott to himself as Kurt went to teleport and grab the ball and it ran away from him, "She hexed it..."

"Nice you two," said Pietro as Toad ran across base, followed by Wanda who walked, letting the ball hit the ground as she did so.

"Well... we did say anything goes," said Scott as Jean growled at the ball rolling to her.

A few rounds later, the Brotherhood were a head and Pietro was now pitcher, after forcing them to make the rule that super speed was only allowed three home-runs in one bat. Scott smiled as Pietro readied a pitch, when Wanda had done it, she'd kept hexing the ball out of reach, save for Jean, who'd been outed by Pietro in the field anyways. With Pietro pitching, he had no control over... the ball flew through the gate behind Umpire Lance, who dove out of the way.

"S-Strike," muttered Lance, covering his head, "But, Pie... how about taking it down a few notches..."

"Fine..." grumbled Pietro, as Hank through them another ball.

"This is great," laughed Logan.

"Great for him," whispered Magneto as the three had moved farther away from the field and more towards the scoreboard area, especially after Pietro's ball had nearly taken off Magneto's head.

"Strike two!" yelled Lance, shaking his hand that he'd caught the ball with.

"It went through the bat!" yelled Scott holding up the metal bat that had smoke coming from it.

"Pie..." said Lance with a groan.

"Fine..." Pietro slowed his pitch a little more.

"YEOW!!" yelled Scott shaking his hand in pain.

"Strike three, your out!" yelled Lance holding the ball, "That's what you get for trying to bunt during Mutant Baseball..."

"I'm going to get my medical bag," said Hank, standing up.

"Already got it," said Charles, picking it up from the grass without looking away from his crossword book.

"Man, mutant baseball is so much more amusing than regular baseball," laughed Paul.

"Yeah, its the only time a metal baseball bat can get melted by the pitcher," chuckled Arcade as he Facebooked it.

"I hope Mr. McCoy brought a whole lot of painkillers," said Sam.

"I can't believe there losing," said Amanda looking at the scoreboard as the teams switched places.

"What's Pyro doing?" asked Ray, as Pyro leaned against the scoreboard as Amara got more numbers for it.

"Checking out her... well you know," said Paul, looking back towards the game.

"That gives me an idea," smirked Amanda as she headed towards the scoreboard.

"Pyro!" yelled Lance, causing Amara to look up at the Aussie who's gazing at her rear end hadn't stopped.

"Uhg! You perv!" she shoved him off the scoreboard lip.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" yelled Pietro, "Stop flirting with the score keeper, it ain't going to help us."

"Really, yo," Todd rolled his eyes as Tabitha went to bat.

"She's wearing short shorts, mates!" said Pyro, as he grabbed a bat.

"Hey Amara?" said Amanda walking up the ladder.

"What's up?" asked Amara.

"Looks like the X-men are loosing," said Amanda looking at the board.

"Yeah, I guess.... why?" asked Amara, brow raised.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could give them a little hand?" asked Amanda tilting her head towards the field.

"Like cheating!?" asked Amara.

"No, no, no! I meant, maybe a little distraction.... it seems Pyro's got a thing for you, so why don't you use it to your advantage..." asked Amanda.

"Like.. flirt?" asked Amara, her face getting a red hue to it.

"Well actually, I was thinking you could just ditch the shirt... I mean your wearing your swim top... soo..." said Amanda.

"What?! But.... I mean... that's.... sneaky and underhanded," said Amara, "And I don't want him ogling me..."

"Hurry up and bat Freddie," said Pyro with a groan as he looked over towards the scoreboard where Amara and gave a slight wave, for some reason she was crouched over.

"What is that?" asked Amanda with a grumble.

"This is all your getting from me Amanda," said Amara, her cheeks bright red.

"Fine, I guess we'll find something else to distract him..." said Amanda, "Oh good, Jubilee and the others are back... Maybe we all could..."

"No! I'm the only one who can distract him!" yelled Amara in frustration.

"Okay Pyro, your up!" said Pietro as Kitty got ready to pitch, "This should be easy, she sucks..."

"Hey!" yelled Lance.

"She does..." said Wanda with a nod.

"Ready sheila..." said Pyro, waiting for Kitty to pitch.

"Good luck Pyro!" yelled Amara, attempting a sexual pose, Pyro dropped the bat.

"S-She's wearing...." a wide grin spread across his face, "Flames..."

"Oh dear god..." said Wanda as the ball flew passed Pyro.

"IDIOT!" yelled Lance, "Pay attention to the...."

"Strike three, your out!" yelled Rogue.

"Oh, if the X-men wanna play dirty.... Guy's I'm pitching," said Tabitha, starting to take off her top.

"Gees!" yelled Pietro, pulling her shirt back on, "I wanna win too, but I don't think flashing them is the answer... well not today, anyways."

"Relax Speedy, I'm wearing my bikini top, remember," Tabitha patted his cheek and dropped the black and blue shirt on the ground and went to pitch.

"Whoa..." said Sam, eyes wide as he covered Jamie's eyes.

"Hey! I'm watching.... wow..." said Jamie with wide eyes.

"The Brotherhood for sure know how to play," laughed Logan, grabbing the bag of popcorn from the cooler area that Jubilee sat by.

"If Bobby...oo," Jubilee glared as Bobby missed the pitch.

"Amara... we need to step up our game," said Amanda, "Distract women!"

"But.... how?" asked Amara, eyes wide.

"I got an idea," smiled Amanda, running to get her purse.

"If that ain't enough," grumbled Kurt, his hair singed, "She's pitching bombs even!"

"Kitty, when we switch... I got an idea..." Rogue whispered in Kitty's ear and Jean leaned in.

"Jean, you too," said Kitty.

"What?" asked Jean snapping up.

"You wanna win, right?" asked Scott, who's overheard.

"It's just a game..." said Jean as Wanda hexed Bobby's hit, "Okay, fine!"

"Well... oh dear," said Hank as the teams switched and Jean, Rogue, and Kitty pulled a Tabitha.

"Oh Remy gonna need a cold shower," whispered Remy from where he, Mystique, and Magneto crouched, only to get smacked by Mystique.

"Now... what is that human girl up too?" asked Mystique as Amanda began to whisper to Amara.

"Pyro," said Todd tossing him the bat after being struck out, it didn't matter they were still in the lead, though only by a few points.

"Right mate!" said Pyro happily going to bat, he'd decided not to look at Amara for the sake of winning, but her voice caught his ears.

"Thanks for the lotion Amanda!"

"Don't look... don't look..." Pyro willed himself to focus on Bobby's ice pitches.

"Uhg, hey can someone help me put lotion on my back... Ray?" Pyro dropped the bat without hestiation.

"No! I'm out!" yelled Pyro, nearly running over three of his teammates to get to the scoreboard.

"These X-men, are good, no?" laughed Remy.

"I'm beginning to like that human," said Mystique with a small smile as Amanda dropped the lotion in her purse.

"Well, I think the games over... Iceman's too distracted as well... looks like that Jubilee girl's going to... yup she's got him.." said Magneto, standing up.

"This was nice and all, but I think I'm gonna go for a ride," said Logan standing up and stretching as fireworks, ice, hexes, blasts, slime, and gloves flew, "You in 'Ro?"

"Ohm.... yeah..." said Ororo heading off after him.

"Perhaps... Basketball would have been better," said Hank with a sigh.

**THE END**

Brings back softball memories... well save for the bat melting... though there was that one time.... ANYWAYS! Tootaloo!


End file.
